Inkjet printers have become popular for printing on media, especially when precise printing of color images is needed. For instance, such printers have become popular for printing color image files generated using digital cameras, for printing color copies of business presentations, and so on. An inkjet printer is more generically a fluid-ejection device that ejects fluid, such as ink, onto media, such as paper.
To maintain positioning of the media while fluid is being ejected onto the media, some fluid-ejection devices utilize a vacuum effect to keep the media properly in place. For example, a number of vacuum holes within a vacuum platen, fluidly coupled with a vacuum source such as a centrifugal blower, can provide this effect. However, vacuum-induced flow may also pull aerosol towards them. Aerosol includes fluid particles generated when the fluid is ejected. The aerosol may collect on the vacuum platen as it is being pulled by vacuum-induced flow towards the vacuum holes, contaminating the media when it makes contact with the platen.